The Orphan and The Boy
by EirinFay023
Summary: Every child needs to be love but There is something wrong with Esther and her new brother, Brahms.
**Chapter One**

* * *

Esther also known as Leena Klammer, sat at the back seat of a black expensive looking limousine with her new parents. Esther didn't like her new parents at all because they were old but she overheard Sister Helga the matron of the orphanage she resides in, that they were rich and has no heir to pass their riches to.

When the old couple approached her in the art room where she spends most of her time, they had introduced themselves as Henry and Charlotte Heelshire and asked if she wishes to go home with them.

Esther asked. "Will I be able to paint my walls?"

"I'm afraid you can't, our home is very ancestral. However, we will buy you plenty of canvas to paint on and pretty dresses for you to wear, like this pretty one you're wearing." Mrs. Heelshire said softly.

"Maybe, even prettier." Mr. Heelshire added, convincing Esther to go with them.

Esther put up a front. "Pretty ones in pink?"

"Yes, darling." Mrs. Heelshire answered. "It comes in yellow, blue and orange too."

"I don't think I'll look good in orange, Ma'am." Esther continues her sweet façade.

"I think you'll look good in everything." Mr. Heelshire said to Esther then turns to his wife. "Won't she love?"

Mrs. Heelshire nodded enthusiastically.

'This couple must be desperate to have someone adopted.' Esther thought. 'How odd.'

Esther's curiosity made the decision for her to follow the old Heelshire couple.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She said.

The couple obviously breathe out in relief. They both smiled at her, then gestured to the sister who was in charge of supervising the couple and their interaction to Esther.

Esther was brought out from her thoughts when Mrs. Heelshire, mother, called out to her.

"Look outside darling." the elder woman said.

Esther looked out of the car window and saw a beautiful manor, like a house out of a fairy tale.

Esther looked at her new parents faking an enthusiastic glee. "Is that your house?"

Mr. Heelshire, father, smiled at her. "No Esther, that's our home now it's yours too."

"Really?" Esther asked.

"Yes." Charlotte replied.

Esther looked back at the manor as it pulled up in front of the porch, she held down a smirk.

* * *

 _Brahms_ was silently looking down at the black car his parents drive around with as it stops in front of the manor.

It was his father who comes out first from the passenger side, then his father opened the other door at the back, assisting his mother as she get out next.

Expecting his father to close the door of the car, he waited and leaned down speaking to someone who was still inside the car.

A moment passed, a girl came out of the car, a stranger. He was furious, why didn't their parents tell him they're bringing a stranger?

The girl looked up as if looking around the manor, giving him a full view of her sweet face.

But then the girl directly looked at him. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion.

 _Brahms_ moved out of the window and drawn back to his room and placed the porcelain doll of him sitting on his bed and retreated to where he sleeps and waited for his parents to call for him.

* * *

Esther blinked when she noticed the figure at one of the windows of the manor.

"Mommy?" She looked at the elder woman sweetly acting confused.

"Yes, darling?" Charlotte replied.

"I thought we were only the ones living here?" Esther questioned barely containing her anger to lash out to her new mother. 'Not yet Leena, not yet'

Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire looked surprised and glanced nervously with each other.

"E-esther dear, maybe it's just a trick of the light or you're just tired from all the traveling."

Leena wanted to slash the throats of the couple for lying in her face but she stopped herself, she will find out soon enough anyway.

"Oh, okay." Esther looked up again and saw the figure was gone.

Her new parents led her inside the manor. The inside is more impressive than the outside, her eyes wondered around the intricate design of the furniture, the soft carpet and beautiful but dusty antiques littering the house.

"Now Esther, we will tour you around the house first, we will start from your room then around the house and then we will need to set up ground rules." Her mother said.

Esther nodded. "Yes mommy."

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies while I take up Esther's luggage out of the car." Henry said. Getting out of the house again.

"Come Esther." Charlotte said moving upwards the stairs.

Esther followed her new mother up the stairs but stops in front of a painting hung at the top of the stairs.

Charlotte, noticed Esther not following her so she turned back and saw Esther looking at the painting.

"That's _Brahms_." She said. "He's your brother."

Esther noticed Charlotte talking in present tense but she didn't point it out and asked a different question. "What happened to him?"

"We will talk about it later." Charlotte replied. "Come along now Esther. I'm excited to see your reaction to your new room, I've made arrangement, and I am hoping you'll like it."

Esther just put out her sweet smile on her face and nodded.

When they reached up a room with beautiful carved door. Charlotte looked at her new daughter, "Here we are, go on open it."

Esther pushed the door open and saw a white canopy bed with thin white bed curtains and blue bed covers. The wallpapers were cream white and was drawn with little pastel pink flowers.

At the side, a full vanity mirror stood beside a study table and a shelf full of little figurines and books.

"Well, do you like it?" Charlotte asked Esther.

"No." Esther said.

Charlotte was a bit disappointed as she send time making it perfect for their new family member when Esther spoke up again turning to her.

She put her arms around Charlotte and exclaimed. "I love it mommy."

"Oh my, I thought you disliked it. Thank goodness." She said. Then Charlotte toured Esther around her new room but Esther's mind was leaning towards the doll siting at the bed of the unoccupied room next to her.

"Esther are you listening." Charlotte called out. "Are you okay darling? Penny for you thoughts?"

Esther glanced towards the slightly opened door of the other room where the doll is positioned looking directly at her. Charlotte noticed Esther's attention to the doll.

She suddenly stood up straight, then shook her head.

"Come darling, I'll introduce you to him." Charlotte said offering her hand to her new daughter.

Esther took her mother's hand and let the elder woman lead her to the next room.

When they entered the next room Esther took in the sight of the doll. It was properly taken care of, smartly dressed and not a dust in place.

Charlotte sat next to the doll and brought it up to her lap like you would to a child, then she patted the place where the doll was seated, gesturing Esther to seat to which she obliged to.

"You see Esther, our son, _Brahms_ died in a fire when he was 8 years old. Henry and I were devastated because _Brahms_ is our only son and I was barren after a complication happened when _Brahms_ was born. One day this doll, came to our front door and when we saw it I immediately thought of my son _Brahms_ , up to this day this doll we treat it as our son, your brother." Charlotte said. "Esther, I will be honest with you, Henry and I didn't just adopt you so we could have a daughter. The both of us are getting older when we finally die no one will take care of Brahms like we would."

"So you adopted me so I could love Brahms to like family?" Esther inquired.

Charlotte smiled at the smart little girl. "Yes, will you do that for me?"

Esther nodded enthusiastically. "I will."

Despite thinking the woman senile, Esther was really excited taking care of the doll it was very beautiful and it was the first time she have seen male porcelain doll and her new parents are willing to let her handle such a precious doll made her like the Heelshires more.

"Let me introduce you." The woman said. "Brahms, this is you new sister Esther."

Esther stood up and curtsied a little. "Hello, my name is Esther. I like to paint, nice to meet you Brahms."

"Such good manners Esther." Charlotte praised.

"Thank you."

"Alright Esther, Brahms has a very strict schedule and you will have to follow some of it too." Charlotte started. "You will be homeschooled, the tutor comes ever Tuesdays and Thursdays, he gives out activities to answer and to be checked when he comes back."

Charlotte basically told Esther how everything goes around the manor. Esther nodded paying extra attention to Charlotte words, not wanting to part with the new family and the doll which abnormally attracts her attention.

* * *

The day almost ended, she met Malcolm the grocery boy, he was polite and treated her too much of a child so she despise him and forced herself to not chop the man's head off with a hatchet.

They were having dinner and she sat across Brahms while Henry and Charlotte on her both sides across each other.

"Are you done Esther?" Henry asked her.

Esther smiled at him. "Yes it was delicious."

"That's good." He said. "I ordered some canvas and paint earlier, the seller have said it should come in the afternoon tomorrow. I hope you don't mind waiting."

"I don't mind, maybe I should Brahms a book tomorrow while I wait." Esther suggested.

Henry patted her had. "That's a wonderful idea Esther."

"Speaking of Brahms, I think it's time for bed." Charlotte said. "Esther is alright if we put Brahms to sleep first?"

"Why?"

"Well, Brahms likes bedtime stories before he sleeps." Henry answered.

Esther didn't want to part with the doll, so she said. "Can't we sleep together for tonight? In my bed?"

"Oh darling we can't do that." Charlotte explained.

"But I don't want to sleep alone for tonight and I don't want to intrude in your room." Esther said faking tears. "If Brahms would be there I wouldn't be afraid."

The older couple glanced at each other. They relented to Esther's wishes.

"Alright but only for the week." Henry said.

"Really?" Esther asked.

The couple simultaneously nodded.

Esther squealed in glee and jumped of her chair and hugged the two Heelshire.

* * *

Esther and Brahms were tucked in by their parents in Esther's room. When the bedtime stories ended, their parents kissed them goodnight and left the room with the door closed behind them.

Esther turned to the doll and smirked. "It will always be the two of us Brahms."

She then drifted off to a deep sleep, unaware to the person watching and listening in the wall.

"Goodnight Esther, my sister." _Brahms_ whispered.

* * *

 **Hi! I just had a thought that it would be so cool when Esther and Brahms meet. Because, Esther is a woman in a child's body and Brahms is a boy in a man's body, and they are both mentally disturbed it would be a good tandem. Hehehe.**

 **Anyway if you would notice, some of Brahms' name is italicized I did it to differentiate** _BRAHMS HEELSHIRE_ **and** BRAHMS THE DOLL **so you wouldn't be confused on who everyone is talking about.**

 **This is after The Orphan and before The Boy.**

 **Don't worry you'll find out what happened to the Colemans after the events and Greta will make an appearance in the story but she will probably not have a safe ending like in the movie.**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
